New Year
New Year is the 12th and last holiday to be unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria, the 9th holiday in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Cheeseria, the 5th holiday in Papa's Donuteria, and the 1st holiday in Papa's Bakeria. It is the holiday for January. It is unlocked at Rank 61 along with Papa Louie in Cupcakeria, unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 in Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, unlocked on Rank 46 with Xandra in Pastaria and Cheeseria, unlocked on Rank 26, still with Xandra, in Donuteria, and unlocked at Rank 6 in Bakeria. The badge "New Year Celebration" is received when all the New Year toppings are unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria. The badge "Cheesy New Year" is received when all the New Year ingredients are unlocked in Papa's Cheeseria. Customers bring Rainbow Noisemakers to celebrate the holiday. Favorite Holiday *Xandra (Except Cupcakeria) *Ivy (Cupcakeria & Donuteria & Bakeria) *Papa Louie (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Bruna Romano (Cupcakeria & Cupcakeria To Go! & Bakeria) *Rico (Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD & Bakeria) *Little Edoardo (Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD & Bakeria) *Carlo Romano (Pastaria & Donuteria) *Franco (Donuteria & Cupcakeria HD) *Akari (Pastaria) *Captain Cori (Pastaria) *Yippy (Pastaria) *Cecilia (Pastaria) *Sarge Fan (Donuteria) *Zoe (Donuteria) *Hope (Donuteria) *Iggy (Cheeseria) *Hugo (Cheeseria) *Prudence (Cheeseria) *Professor Fitz (Cheeseria) *Sasha (Cheeseria) *Nick (Cheeseria) *Perri (Cheeseria) *Kayla (Cheeseria) *Robby (Bakeria) *Big Pauly (Bakeria) New Year Liners in Cupcakeria *Liner A - White and Pink Fire *Liner B - Colorful Diamonds in Black Liner *Liner C - Black Tiger Pattern in a Colorful Liner *Liner D - Vertical Rainbow New Year Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63) Papa's Pastaria *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 47) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 48) Papa's Donuteria *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria *Mac N' Cheese (Unlocked with Xandra on Day 1 of New Year) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 47) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Bakeria * Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 6) * Spiral Crust (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) * Yum n' M's Cookies (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) * Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) * Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 8) Gallery 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Papa Louie in New Year at the Cupcakeria, with a perfect order. 0KiOezp.png|New Year Cupcakes New year liners.png|New Year Liners New year logo.png|New Year logo New year toppings.png|New Year toppings in Cupcakeria Imag.jpg|Party Subs in the Happy New Year 2014 image. Trivia * In Cupcakeria, this holiday has the least amount of people that have it as a favorite, with only 3 customers. (Ivy, Papa Louie and Bruna Romano), not counting the Closers. *Only 4 customers order Flavor X Drizzle in Cupcakeria. They're Papa Louie, Ivy, Radlynn, and Xolo. *In Pastaria, during New Year, the water around freezes, and some people will skate on it. *In Pastaria and onwards, Xandra dresses in a rainbow shirt with a black tutu. **Xandra's holiday outfit was changed in Bakeria, as she now wears a black hat with rainbow stars. *In Papa's Cheeseria in New Year, a Cookie Doughman made out of snow can be seen outside the Cheeseria. *This Holiday's topping is about rainbow except Papa's Cheeseria, all the New Year toppings are cheese related. *The theme icon for this is an N (In Pastaria it is a Y because N represents Neptune's Feast). *In Cupcakeria and Pastaria, the theme icon for this is black. In Donuteria and Cheeseria, it is purple. In Cupcakeria To Go!, it is gray. Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria